plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Football Zombie
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see All-Star Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, see Mecha-Football Zombie. The Football Zombie is a tough, fast zombie which first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies. The Football Zombie itself without the Football Helmet is only as strong as a normal zombie, but cannot be damaged until its helmet is removed by damage or stolen by a Magnet-shroom. There is also a giga version that is only found in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Web Version. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Football Zombie first appears in level 2-6, and it is the eighth zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. The player gets the Hypno-shroom after beating level 2-5, so they can use Hypno-shroom to hypnotize the Football Zombie. Later, the player can use the Magnet-shroom to remove the Football Helmet to make Football Zombie very weak. Football Zombie appears in many mini-games and all Survival Mode levels. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Football Zombie is encountered in U of Z level 1. It keeps its high health and fast speed. The player gets the Magnet Plant before they go to U of Z. It is recommended to use Magnet Plant to remove its helmet. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Football Zombie' Football Zombie makes the big plays. Toughness: very high Speed: fast Weakness: Magnet-shroom Football Zombie gives 110 percent whenever he's on the field. He's a team player who delivers both offensively and defensively. He has no idea what a football is. Facebook Description He makes all the big plays and gives 110 percent. Also, he has no idea what football is. Overview The Football Zombie absorbs 80 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 24, 47, 70 (at this point, the football helmet is destroyed), and 75 normal damage shots before dying at 80 normal damage shots. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 2-6, 2-7, 2-10, 3-2, 3-5, 4-2, 4-5, 5-4, 5-10 *Mini-games: It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Portal Combat, Column Like You See 'Em, Last Stand, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap, Sunny Day, Big Time *Puzzle Mode: Chain Reaction, M is for Metal, Scary Potter, I, Zombie (Level), All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless, all Last Stand (Puzzle Mode) levels except Last Stand: Fog *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels except Co-op Day and Co-op Bowling *Others: Versus Mode Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *U of Z: All levels except for 17, 18, 20 *Frostbite Falls: 3, 14, 15, 16, 17, 23, 24 *Mildew Meadow: 6, 15, 16, 21, 23, 24, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 15, 16, 17, 20, 25 *The Sever Glades: 21 to 26 *The Sand Dooms: 21, 22, 25 *Zombitorium Manor: 1, 3, 5, 11, 12, 21 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot, The Chilly Lot, The Sunny Lot Strategies Adventure Mode and Survival Mode The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to ten normal damage shots. It is very fast and has very good defense. The use of heavy damage plants, such as the Melon-pult, or movement restricting plants, such as the Snow Pea, Kernel-pult, and Winter Melon, are other options. In general, just pile tons of fire power onto it. If these options are unavailable, use an instant kill. Hypno-shrooms are also good against them in earlier levels, if the player has not obtained other instant kills. Spikeweed and Spikerock can heavily damage the zombie as it approaches the player's plants. Also, the Gatling Pea is useful to weaken their helmets quickly, once the player buys them. I, Zombie Deploy this zombie when very large amounts of damage needs to be absorbed (sometimes, it may be more efficient to use a Ladder Zombie instead of one if there is a Snow Pea, as frequently less damage would need to be absorbed if the zombie in that row was able to move at a normal speed, and the freezing effect can't go through the ladder). Also, avoid using when there are Magnet-shrooms around, as it will remove the Football Helmet and render the Football Zombie almost useless. Giga-Football Zombie The '''Giga-Football Zombie' is a black and white Football Zombie that is only seen in the online versions of Survival Mode and Vasebreaker. The Giga-Football Zombie has the health of a Gargantuar except that it moves around faster, has to chew on plants to kill them and has no Imp to throw. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the Giga-Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:FootballZombieHD.png|HD Football Zombie File:Football_Zombie_Packet.png|PC Seed Packet in I, Zombie DS_Football_Zombie.png|Football Zombie on DS version Fb.jpg|Football zombie in Zombies on Your Lawn football first de.JPG|Football Zombie with a first degraded Football Helmet football second de.JPG|Football Zombie with a second degraded Football Helmet football third de.JPG|Football Zombie without its Football Helmet football no arm.JPG|Football Zombie without its arm FootballZombieFrozen.PNG|A frozen Football Zombie FootballZombieHypno.png|A hypnotized Football Zombie 2 Footballs.JPG|Two Football Zombies as seen on the seed selection screen (very rare) Dead Football.JPG|A dead Football Zombie FOOTBALLZOMBIEDEAD_HYPNO.jpg|A hypnotized dead Football Zombie Football Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Rake2.png|A Football Zombie about to be killed by a Garden Rake. Zombie football helmet.png|Its Football Helmet. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA8days.png|Image revealed on May 12, 2013, that implies Football Zombie will appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Football Zombiez.png|Football Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Football-Zombie.png|HD Football Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In-game Football.png|Football Zombie in-game FootballAdventuresDegrade1.PNG|Football Zombie under its first degrade. FootballZombieAdventuresHelmetless.PNG|Football Zombie without its helmet. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL_Football_Zombie.png|Football Zombie in title screen Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Screenshot 2014-07-05-02-13-31-1-1.png|Football Zombie FootballerPvZ2.png|Another image of the Football Zombie. FootballSlide1.png FootballSlide2.png FootballSlide3.png FootballSlide4.png FootballSlide5.png FootballSlide6.png Trivia *The Football Zombie is the only zombie that appears in ''Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures but not in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Most zombies lose their left arm when they take enough damage. The Football Zombie loses its right arm instead (unless it has eaten a Hypno-shroom). This may be because it holds in its left arm out while it is running. *If a Football Zombie chews on a Garlic, it will not stop and make a face, but will instead go instantly to another lane. *In the music video Zombies on Your Lawn, the Football Zombie says that it used to play football, but its Suburban Almanac entry states that it doesn't know what a football is. The almanac could have referred to a real football, or it might have forgot what a football was. Alternately, it may have just simply gone around and tackled everyone, and never actually saw a football. *The Football Zombie's helmet is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *The Football Zombie itself has the same healthpoints as a regular zombie (ten healthpoints); the only reason why its toughness is so high is because of its helmet, which absorbs seventy healthpoints. Because of this, the Football Zombie's healthpoints is oddly on par with an Imp, despite it being much bigger than the Imp, and it has less healthpoints than a Pole Vaulting Zombie or Ladder Zombie (seventeen healthpoints each). *If a Football Zombie is hit by Butter while running, it may freeze it in mid-air, while running. This may also happen if it is frozen by an Ice-shroom. *The Football Zombie is the only zombie that can freeze in mid air. Balloon Zombies and Pogo Zombies cannot be frozen while they still have their balloon and pogo stick respectively (even though they can be slowed down). *It is the one of the fastest moving headwear zombies, with the others being the Balloon Zombie and Digger Zombie while it is underground. *The Football Zombie, the Giga-Football Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Balloon Zombie, the Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancers, and the Imp are the only zombies that fall backwards when they die. *The Football Zombie has the second toughest headwear, the toughest being the one of the Giga-Football Zombie. *In the DS version of the game, when a Football Zombie loses its arm, instead of showing the Football Zombie's arm falling off, the game shows the arm of an ordinary Zombie falling off. *It is odd that the football helmet protects the Football Zombie from projectiles and some plants like Spikeweed, as they mostly hit it in the other body parts except for Lobbed-shot Plants, although this may be because of the Football Zombie's other body armor, or spiked shoes. *A Spikeweed and a Spikerock can still damage the Football Zombie even when it is in mid-air. *The Football Zombie (with helmet) makes the same sound when hit as the Conehead Zombie and Digger Zombie. *The Football Zombie is one of three zombies to have facepaint, the others being the Gatling Pea Zombie and the Giga-Football Zombie. All of those characters all have their facepaint under their eyes. *It is unknown how the Football Zombie is able to eat with his helmet on, as the mouth guard would prevent that, although its headwear still has holes for its mouth which are pretty big, perhaps this is how it is able to eat plants and brains. *The Football Zombie is the most powerful zombie to show up in a first wave as it was in Column Like You See 'Em (not including Survival: Endless because the player may not pass the advanced waves). *The Football Zombie's Almanac Entry's main information does not seems to be very helpful since it says "Football Zombie makes the big plays" and it does not play with anything. *In the DS version of the game, the Football Zombie eats and runs faster, making it very hard to stop (it technically eats at the same rate, but appears to eat faster). **This also makes it more useful for Versus Mode. *The Football Zombie has skulls on its Helmet and Chest Guard. *The Football Zombie and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are the only zombies that do sports in the game. *On the I, Zombie seed packet for this zombie, its head is bigger than it should be. *The Football Zombie, the Dancing Zombie (when approaching), the Zombie Yeti and the Hypnotized Zombies (excluding Football Zombie) are the only Zombies that lose the right arm before death. *Despite what other sources say, a Football Zombie is more dangerous than a Gargantuar. The only reason for this is because of its speed in comparison to the speed of a Gargantuar and the way it eats a plant quickly. *Newspaper Zombie (after the newspaper is destroyed), Football Zombie, and Giga-Football Zombie are the only Zombies which are looking straight to the players house. *It is unknown how Football Zombies can kick up dirt on the Roof. *Many promotional images for the game show the Football Zombie as having a piece of dirt stuck in the mouth guard of it's helmet. **Maybe it's some leftovers from eating plants. See also *Giga-Football Zombie *Football Helmet *Zombies *Mecha-Football Zombie Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Night Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies